How to find the right gardener
Gardening is a very technical profession, that is why you should investigate before hiring a gardener. The gardener that you need will depend on the kind of garden that you want to nurture. The skills that a gardener should have are numerous but we will list the most important ones: Skills reliable gardeners should master . In general, gardeners should be able to identify plants, to handle pest issues and to master effective irrigation techniques. Indeed, a good gardener should be able to identify all the plants of your garden. Once they identify a plant, they are able to determine what the plant needs to grow properly (how to irrigate it and how to protect it from pests). Skillful gardeners know if a specific plant needs hot and sun or darkness and cold. They know which kind of irrigation your plants need and can nurture your plants properly according to their analysis. This general knowledge is mandatory whether the gardener you want to hire is specialized in house gardening or in gardening for public places. . For houses If you look for a gardener to take care of your garden you will have a wide range of options. These are more gardeners for houses than gardeners for public spaces. Amateurs can be hired for this job except if you have special and rare plants that an amateur might not know. Before hiring a gardener you should make sure that he knows well the plants of your garden. If you are not sure of the names of all the species that inhabit your garden you can use an app for it or you can ask a connoisseur. Several apps help you to identify plants. These apps are not always accurate but you can always ask for the help of a connoisseur. Gardeners who work in houses have to take care of both pots and plants. Some amateurs can take care only of pots so you might ask potential candidates to . For public places For public places or larger outdoors spaces, you'd better hire a landscaper. Contrary to gardeners, landscapers are experts in the fields of design and gardening for public places and large outdoor spaces. Landscapers do not only garden, they also use several plant techniques such as the art of topiary. If you own an open space with plants, ponds and sculptures, then you will need a landscaper. What should I ask gardeners in order to choose one ? In a nutshell, before hiring a gardener you should define your needs according to the size and the kind of green space that you want to nurture. For a typical house garden a gardener or even an amateur should do it. For mowing your lawn you do not need an expert for instance. .Ask them if they already nurtured the species of plants that you grow Verify before that your gardener has enough knowledge about your plants. Some gardeners are experts of some specific clients. You should ask them if they know your plants before hiring them. If you need a gardener for huge outdoor spaces you will have to contact a landscaper. Traditionally, landscapers are the ones who are in charge of nurturing and designing public places and larger outdoor spaces. . Ask them about their experience with pest management Check what are the most common pests in your area and verify that they can handle the issue. If there is an invasive weed hurting your garden check if they can face the problem. .Ask them if they have experience with tree and bush trimming. Naturally it is relevant above all if you have trees and bushes in your garden. .Check if they have the equipment required for the work If you cannot provide the equipment for the maintenance of your garden you might check if the gardener you are going to hire can bring the needed tools for the gardening tasks. You can also ask the gardeners about their previous projects and ask for pictures of their previous work. It might help you find a gardener. Where can I find gardeners .You should begin with word of mouth. Check if some of your acquaintances know about some reliable gardeners. .Browse classified ads websites and look for gardeners in your area. More and more gardeners use the internet to promote themselves. .Consult the classified section of your local newspapers. You might find relevant announcements there.